Mercy for an Enemy
by Deliverer
Summary: After the events of 'War Takes a Holiday', Hochstetter's prospects aren't looking very good. His sentence at the Court Marshal will be death, of that there is no doubt, unless by some miracle someone speaks in his defense and convinces the panel it is not his fault. Someone does, and now his fate is in the hands of those he hates most. -Oneshot for now-


Mercy for an Enemy

(A/N: This is the aftermath of War Takes a Holiday, supposedly the last episode Hochstetter would have been in if it was going by chronology. Except that doesn't explain how he survived to have a part in an episode that took place in late 1944 or early 1945, when as I've seen it put 'He probably wouldn't have lived through an investigation of his actions during War Takes a Holiday'. It would imply he actually did survive, and then the question would be _how_ did he survive, so I play with that here and work out a potential answer. As to other stories I've done, I'm working on expanding 'Better the Enemy you Know' into a full-fledged novel type fanfiction. Just not sure when that'll happen or when all the details will be ironed out. Just so those who read it and wanted to know more know they might eventually have answers. In the meantime, though, I have my oneshots. Hope you enjoy this one. Again, Strauss it the name I put to one of the young Gestapo men Hochstetter usually has tailing him in the series. Now with some edits.)

 _"Get into my car!" the General ordered. Hochstetter had saluted, hiding away his terror, and had obediently followed._

The order still rang clearly in his memory. Hochstetter had known in that moment that this time he wouldn't come back. He struck the cell wall with a fist, cursing and burying his face in his hands. He had known the moment Hogan had opened his mouth to proclaim the end of the war that it was a lie. Why, why, _why_ had he done nothing? He'd gone along with it without qualms. Perhaps because he'd so wanted it to be true…

The Major knew that he would die. Of course many a soldier had known when their dying day had come. Ultimately this shouldn't come as a shocker, this shouldn't frighten him, but it did. _Death_ terrified him. He could never hope to survive the SS's investigation of his actions. Perhaps he shouldn't even _try_ … The door to his cell opened. Hochstetter looked sharply up. Surely they couldn't be done _already_? His youngest driver walked in, then, minus the glasses, and Hochstetter stood quickly. "Strauss!" he exclaimed.

"Major Hochstetter," the boy greeted, but in all honesty he himself wasn't sure what to say _beyond_ that.

"Not that I am disappointed to see you, but why are you here? There is no possible reason for you to come," Hochstetter said.

Strauss was quiet, head bowed low. "You will not come back, will you? This time it is for real… You will not come back…" he murmured quietly.

Hochstetter was quiet. "No," he finally replied. Unless a miracle happened and every friend he had ever made—oh wait, there were none—spoke in his defense and backed him up, he was as good as dead. No one would come to his defense. He had done nothing to warrant such loyalty from any he had crossed… However, he _did_ need to inform those who knew him as to his pending fate… He had failed, and they needed to know it so that they would have their closure. Not that any cared for him so much as would be upset as his departure, of course; but then…

His driver shook his head, closing his eyes tightly and swallowing over a lump that had risen in his throad. Hochstetter started at this, eyes widening. Was his subordinate genuinely upset about this? This boy, hardly eighteen, was near to tears for _his_ sake? He hardly knew how to react. He shifted uncomfortably in place then approached, gently placing a hand on the young Private's shoulder. Strauss looked up at him sullenly. "I do not want you to die," the boy said.

"You will be alright, Josef," Hochstetter murmured to his driver. Strauss nodded and bowed his head again, leaning against the bars. Hochstetter blinked blankly then gently squeezed his shoulder, unsure how else to react to this display of loyalty and affection.

HH

Hochstetter stood silently before the panel of officers. Among these was none other than General Burkhalter himself. "Major Hochstetter, we have reviewed your actions at Stalag 13 extensively. Have you anyone to speak in your defense?" Gestapo General Von Kaplow questioned. [Character from Movies are your Best Escape]

"No," Hochstetter quietly admitted, head lowered ever so slightly.

"Not even one?" Von Kaplow asked, feigning surprise, though a little genuine surprise was there as well.

Hochstetter glared up at him, gritting his teeth. "No," he repeated.

"Very well, then if you have no argument as to your innocence in this matter to give…" Von Kaplow reluctantly began, for he did not half mind Hochstetter.

"Do not be so hasty, Von Kaplow," Burkhalter suddenly interjected. "There are those who would speak to Hochstetter's credit." Hochstetter started, looking at Burkhalter in shock. Had the General he despised more than anything—then again Klink was more likely than not tied with Burkhalter—actually just stalled the Court _Marshal_?

HH

Burkhalter watched Hochstetter standing before the bench. It was surreal, in a way, to see his most hated adversary—alongside Klink of course—handcuffed before him, at his mercy and the mercy of the rest of the judgement panel. He had counted down the seconds before he could finally pronounce Hochstetter's sentence; death by firing squad… but to see the man standing so boldly before them, to see him so… alone, was the word… It pulled at something within him, making him feel uncomfortable and unsettled. Surely there was at least _one_ person who would speak to the Major's credit. It did not seem… natural—yes that was the term—to see his adversary before him about to be sentenced to die.

There were two constants in Burkhalter's dealings with Stalag 13. Those two constants were Klink and Hochstetter. On more than one occasion the three of them had worked closely together, in fact. To think that in a moment he would be saying farewell to one… Suddenly this whole farce did not seem as appealing to him as it had been only moments ago, and for that reason he acted.

HH

"You claim there are those who would speak in Hochstetter's defense. I do not _see_ them, General," Von Kaplow said in response to Burkhalter's declaration.

"Of course you do not, _Dummkopf_! I have not _summoned_ them yet," Burkhalter replied.

"They will only serve to condemn him all the quicker," a General von Richter said. [Character from Will the Blue Baron Strike Again?]

"I do not believe they _will_ ," Burkhalter replied. "Postpone this trial by two hours. By then I will have produced them. If I should prove to be wrong about that, then you may Court Marshal me as _well_ , should you so desire to."

The rest of the panel exchanged looks. Hochstetter held his breath, eyes wide. Finally Von Kaplow replied, "Very well. Two hours, no more." Hochstetter gasped, feeling his knees buckling. Luckily he was able to recover swiftly enough. He had never been more grateful for the respect he had gained in the eyes of Von Kaplow over the years. Without it this would never have gone through. He was returned to his cell and the panel separated for their two hour recess.

HH

Hochstetter watched Burkhalter silently as the General conversed with some of the Major's Gestapo soldiers. Strauss and Schneider nodded immediately and saluted to whatever Burkhalter had said. Whatever it was, it had brought intense relief to Strauss's eyes. That was good. Goodness knew with all that was happening the boy _needed_ some form of reassurance. Burkhalter approached the phone across from where Hochstetter was being held. "Why?" Hochstetter suddenly questioned as Burkhalter picked up the receiver.

Burkhalter paused. After a long moment he turned and simply replied, "Because you challenge me to push myself."

"For no other reason than _that_?" Hochstetter wondered, leaning against the bars of the prison.

"If there is some other underlying reasoning, I have not determined its nature nor do I intend to," Burkhalter replied. He adamantly _refused_ to say he respected Hochstetter to the Major's face. That would be begging for disaster, so the Major would have to make do. Judging by the knowing chuckle Hochstetter was giving now, however, the man probably had determined as much _already_.

HH

The Court Marshal was in progress. Again Hochstetter was facing death. How he wished he knew who Burkhalter had rallied to his defense. "I see no one here, General," Von Richter remarked to Burkhalter.

"They will come," Burkhalter calmly replied.

Right on cue a soldier raced in, exclaiming, "Sirs, there is a group of men outside the doors waiting to be let in!"

Without waiting to be announced the doors opened again and quickly an all too familiar face stumbled in, cheeks red and gasping for breath as if he'd been in a very big rush. Which he had. "General Burkhalter, Major Hochstetter, sirs, Colonel Klink reporting. I have gathered together Corporal Schneider and Private Strauss from the Gestapo as well as Corporal Langenscheidt and Sergeant Schultz of Luftstalg 13, as per your request. We are here to speak in Hochstetter's defense."

All other eyes went to Burkhalter in disbelief before looking down at Hochstetter once more. Hochstetter looked flabbergasted and pale. Of all the people Burkhalter could have _possibly_ called to his defense it was _Klink_? That was to say _nothing_ of Schultz and Langenscheidt. The Major grimaced on realizing what this meant. It would seem that the only men willing to stand to his defense were those who hated him most of _all_ ; not including Strauss and Schneider, of course. It was almost beyond the realms of what one would call pathetic.

"The Major has said he had no one to speak in his defense, now suddenly he has an _army_?" Von Richter incredulously questioned.

"I, uh, believed they would not come until Burkhalter summoned them," Hochstetter lamely explained.

HH

Klink incredulously looked at the handcuffed Major. Why was he here again, Klink asked himself? Not for the first time _either_. Perhaps it had been a sense of camaraderie. After all he _had_ worked often with Hochstetter in the past. He certainly wouldn't call the man a friend, more like a rival or perhaps even enemy, yet here he was at his Court Marshall when he'd had no intentions of doing so prior to Burkhalter's call; which he remembered vividly…

2 Hours Ago

"Kommandant, why do you seem so distant?" Hilda questioned as she brought him tea. Usually the man was trying to court her if he had nothing more pressing on his plate. Seeing as his desk was clear it was obvious Klink wasn't occupied with anything else, so as much as his wooing annoyed her, she was vaguely surprised at his dismissive reaction to her presence.

"Hmm, oh, Frauline Hilda, it's nothing I assure you. Just thinking about Hochstetter's arrest," Klink replied.

"You are happy, yes?" she questioned, smiling.

"That's just it. No! No I am _not_ happy he was apprehended," Klink replied.

"No?" she asked, surprised.

"I _should_ be. That is what is bothering me. Why? Why am I not singing and dancing in glee?" Klink mused, frowning deeply in thought. "Perhaps it is because there is nothing stopping _me_ from being arrested as well when he speaks to the happenings here? After all, _I_ was taken in as badly as _him_. I believed it even _before_ him." Just the thought of that was panicking him.

"Perhaps it will work out," Hilda offered.

"That is just it, it will _not_. There is no way the man will survive an SS investigation of his actions. By dawn tomorrow it will be farewell Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and hello… nyeh, some _other_ Gestapo man." Likely one who would not cut him quite so many breaks as Hochstetter had.

"If there are those who would stand in Hochstetter's defense…" Hilda began.

The phone rang and Klink reached over, picking it up. Without covering the mouthpiece he said, "Don't be ridiculous, Frauline. Hochstetter has no one. Hallo?"

"Klink, for your information Hochstetter has _us_!" a sharp voice barked over the phone.

Klink shot up, catching his breath. "General Burkhalter!" he exclaimed. "Heil Hitler!" Hilda urgently motioned for him to do the salute. Klink inwardly cursed before raising his hand high.

"General Burkhalter, I-I-I-I mean wh-what do you _mean_?" Klink whined.

"You were present when this whole incident occurred. You will gather Schultz and Langenscheidt then proceed immediately to my location where you three will defend Hochstetter alongside Gestapo Private Strauss and Gestapo Corporal Schneider. You will give your accounts of the happenings holding nothing back. If nothing else perhaps the shared blame with aid the major in his predicament. If not then so be it. It has been a most unpleasant experience knowing you," Burkhalter replied.

"Death?" Klink tightly questioned, free hand subconsciously going to his throat as Hilda watched with wide and curious eyes.

"I would much rather _not_ have to break in a new Major, or a new Kommandant for that matter. If things go too negatively, however, we may not have to worry about that," Burkhalter said.

"What do you _mean_?" Klink asked.

"All three of us may be facing the firing squad together," Burkhalter answered. "You have two hours to get here. Schnell!"

"Jawohl, Herr General! I won't let you down!" Klink responded, saluting.

"I suppose there is a first time for everything," Burkhalter replied before slamming down the receiver. Klink cringed and hung up.

Present

Klink grimaced at the memory. Their lives were on the line now, and there could be no ruining this one. "Tell us then, Colonel Klink. In your own words describe the events leading up to the escape of the Underground prisoners?" von Richter disdainfully said to the man who had ended his flying career.

"I tell you sirs it was one headache after another, to say nothing of the Underground Operatives who were _behind_ this whole mess. Oh, but of course they were arrested and placed under _my_ firm control and discipline. I assure you, sirs, they are being disciplined most harshly according to their actions in this matter. Death without chance of trial," Klink added quickly. A bold-faced lie, he knew, but _they_ didn't. Burkhalter, for his part, looked impressed. He knew, you see, how blatantly Klink was lying; as did an obviously shocked Hochstetter. Klink never lied to superiors lest they figure him out and he be disciplined severely, so to hear him fibbing to a whole palate of superior officers was truly something to hear and marvel at.

"So you are saying the Major is innocent in this?" von Kaplow asked.

"I am saying there were multiple contributing factors," Klink replied, licking his lips nervously. "You see first there was the fake radio broadcast claiming the war had ended. That alone convinced me as to the truth of the situation, you see, but Hochstetter remained skeptical. Diligently he insisted on confirming with Herr Bauer of Hitler's own men, just to be certain, and so attempted to get in contact with him. Somehow the Underground must have intercepted the phonecall. We both heard, you see, Bauer confirm that a treaty had been signed." Again a lie, after all only Hochstetter had heard, but details and all that. Goodness knew he was in too deeply now to back down. "Even then, sirs, Hochstetter was vigilant and doubtful as to the truth of the announcement. Even after a false paper was delivered claiming war had ended he still insisted, sirs, that we wait for the prisoner transport truck to come in. My Senior POW officer, Colonel Robert Hogan who was also thrilled by the news and drawn in by the lie, insisted to the Major that the transport truck had more likely than not turned back the moment they had heard the announcement. There was celebrating and every angle Hochstetter checked kept on confirming and, well, of course you fine sirs know the rest." Please don't call the bluff; oh please don't call the bluff, Klink silently willed. "I assure you, sirs, that Major Hochstetter did everything possible within protocol and _then_ some to verify the truth of armistice."

"I see," von Richter said, still dubious. "Sergeant Schultz, would you care to elaborate?"

"Me? Oh yes _sir_ , I collected the newspaper myself you see, sir, and when I read it oh _boy_. I could not believe my eyes, but there it was in the headlines. Announcement of a _ceasefire_! I hurried to the Major and Kommandant and showed them my good news. It was even dated today, sir, I _swear_ it. I have it with me now, see?" Schultz said, pulling out the paper and handing it up to the shocked panel of Generals who gawked at the almost professionally done headline. If they hadn't known better _they_ would have been fooled by the official look. No article had even been changed say for the first one which announced the pretend ceasefire."

HH

"I don't _believe_ this," von Kaplow said in shock, reading it through.

"I was there, sirs. There was celebration in every _respect_!" Langenscheidt butted in. Luckily they overlooked his speaking out of turn, too preoccupied with the paper they were passing between them. "Even in the midst of the drinking and dancing the Major remained guarded, believing it all too good to be true.

"Strauss, Schneider, what have you two to say in your superior's defense?" von Kaplow questioned the two Gestapo men.

"Sir, Major Hochstetter is the most ruthless and efficient Gestapo men I have ever had the honor of working under. There is no way he would have been easily fooled," Schneider immediately defended, though he was loathe to do so for... reasons...

"You have no investigator more thorough than he, Mein General. Major Hochstetter has not once fallen short of attending to his numerous duties. His loyalty to the Third Reich and Herr Hitler is undeniable. With all due respect, sirs, to be rid of him for this error would be a great casualty and a waste of one of the best talents in the field," Strauss added.

"And I agree. Not only has Hochstetter rarely disappointed, he was also the one to find my sister when she was kidnapped by the Underground," Burkhalter said. Of course to say Hochstetter rarely disappointed was a bold-faced lie, but then this whole Court Marshal was a farce as it _was_. "What of _you_ men?" he questioned, focusing a challenging and intimidating glare on the others seated on the panel with him. And in case they stuck with their plan to execute Hochstetter regardless… "Remember very well which of the top three men in the Nazi Party I am personal friends with," he added, alluding to Himmler whom he had threatened even Hochstetter with once. Immediately the others seated on the panel stiffened at this mention. They knew all too well the connections Burkhalter possessed. Now it was a matter of verdict…

HH

Hochstetter almost collapsed to the ground on hearing the words the panel spoke. Innocent! They had judged him innocent and reprieved him of all fault in the matter! He gasped, finally able to breathe normally again. Burkhalter, smirking in self-satisfaction, approached Hochstetter and unlocked the handcuffs. Hochstetter painfully rubbed at his sore wrists and glanced out the corner of his eye to Klink. He furtively nodded to both the Kommandant and General in a show of gratefulness and respect. He would be dead now, if not for them, and he knew it all too well. They nodded back to him in understanding.

Klink, Hochstetter, Burkhalter, Schultz, Langenscheidt, Strauss, and Schneider exited the building together. The moment they did Strauss hugged his mentor in relief. Hochstetter cringed and returned the gesture, acting annoyed though he really wasn't. "Stand down, Private," he sharply ordered. Strauss backed away, saluting. "Into the car, schnell; both of you!" Hochstetter snapped.

Immediately Strauss and Schneider saluted again. "Jawohl, Herr Major," they said together.

"The same goes for you two," Klink warned Schultz and Langenscheidt.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the duo replied.

Schultz went to get into the Gestapo car. "Schultz! Not _that_ car," Klink growled. Schultz blinked blankly at him, the car, then caught onto his mistake. Swiftly he shuffled off to return to the car they had come in.

"Tell me this does not mean I am indebted to you two," Hochstetter said to them.

"On the contrary, Major; it is _I_ who have repaid a debt," Burkhalter replied, alluding to his sister's rescue.

"And I," Klink admitted. He wasn't blind, you see, to all the times Hochstetter could have had him shot with a word but had refrained. Of course there had had been a fair number of occurrences in which Hochstetter was desperate to _get_ him executed, but still.

There was an awkward silence between the trio. Finally it was broken when Hochstetter said, "Well then, gentleman, I will no doubt be seeing you at some point or other in the near future given Stalag 13's record." Klink awkwardly shifted. Perhaps he had just shot himself in the foot for his defending of the Major. No matter. Hochstetter could be handled. He always had been _before_.

"No doubts," Burkhalter agreed. "Major, Colonel." He saluted to the two. Both responded with the same gesture and without a word more to each other they left.

(A/N: Not a great ending, I know. Sorry. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. As always, tips on how to improve welcome.)


End file.
